


Convserations in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Malcolm invites Dani for drinks, and things go sideways fast
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Dani leans with her back against the bar, her drink barely touched. Her attention is on them. Her hand is on his thigh as she laughs at something he whispers in her ear, and Dani sighs turning toward her drink. She moves the straw, and notices a man sitting nearby watching her. He is attractive, confident, and he smiles warmly at her. She looks down shyly. She takes a gulp of her drink. She grimaces at the bitter aftertaste.

As suddenly as he appears, the smiling man is gone. She turns, and Eve is kissing him. She is gutted. Malcolm pulls away awkwardly, and their eyes meet. She blushes. She turns away, mortified. She drinks the end of her drink with a deep breath, and hops off the bar stool. She sways forward, her head aches.

A steadying hand is on her lower back. The cute guy from earlier.

“ _Whoa, had a bit too much to drink_?”

Dani leans into him, and he wraps his arm around her.

“ _I only had one_ -”

Dani feels like it was much more than that as her head swims. Dani sways slightly as Malcolm joins them.

“ _Dani, are you okay_?” She stumbles.

“ _She’s fine_ ,” The man says tightening his grip on her.

Malcolm’s eyes flicker with heat. He feels anger pulsing through him. Dani was not okay, and this jackass was probably the cause.

“ _Dani, please look at me_ ,” Malcolm gently lifts her chin, her eyes are bloodshot. She could barely stand. Why did he leave her alone?

“ _Bright_?” Dani giggles as Malcolm pulls her to him.

“ _Hands off her dude, you left your girlfriend all alone over there_.”

Malcolm is careful to support Dani as he reaches into the man’s pocket. He pulls out a bag of white powder.

“ _You’re a fucking prick_ ,” Malcolm’s face reddens as he squeezes the bag between his fingers.

“ _WHAT IS THIS? What did you give her_?” Dani loses her footing, and Malcolm barely keeps her from falling to the ground. The guy is gone.

Eve comes over.

“ _He ran out. The bouncer followed him outside. Is she okay_?” Eve asks, feeling like she is invading their privacy.

“ _I’m gooooooood_ ,” Dani responds happier than he has ever heard her. He is too worried about her to do much more than crack a smile. She pokes his dimple with a giggle.

“ _I’m gonna take Detective Powell to the ER Eve, you think you can manage?”_ Eve nods, disappearing out of view as Dani runs her hands down Malcolm’s back.

She sets them firmly on his butt with a small smile.

“ _Can I tell you a secret_?” Dani slurs, squeezing his ass.

“ _Sure_ ,” Malcolm breathes after a high-pitched squeal.

“ _I like you_.”

He laughs- “ _I like you too_.”

Dani shakes her head.

“ _No, not like that. I think I really lov_ -” Dani begins to laugh, and buries her face in her hands. Malcolm worries as she sways.

“ _Can you walk_?” Malcolm asks as Dani finally rubs her face, backing away from him.

“ _Yup_ -” Dani takes a tentative step, and feels his arms wrap around her.

“ _Here_ ,” Malcolm places her arm around his neck. She buries her face, and kisses his neck gently.

“ _Whoa, Dani, let me get you to the car,”_ Malcolm felt guilty. Guilty for letting this happen. Even worse for wanting her lips back on his neck.

He doesn’t know how he got her to the curb, he almost carried her. Her hands were all over him, and his body responded to her every touch. This made him feel the worst. She was not in the right mind. He needed to get her to the ER.

“ _Mercy general please_ ,” Malcolm whispers to the driver as Dani unbuttons the top of his shirt. He stops her hands with his, wills his body to stop humming beneath her touch.

“ _You were drugged, you’re confused_ -”

Dani cups his cheeks, pulling him down without much force to her swollen lips. He groans into her mouth as she whimpers. She feels him pulling away.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispers gently caressing his lips with hers until he is kissing her back. He moans into her mouth before pulling back. He leans forward and kisses her cheek gently. She sighs.

“ _I’m sorry Dani. This shouldn’t have happened. I didn’t know she was coming. My mom sent her_ -” he stops when he feels her move, she falls against him. Her head resting peacefully on his chest. He rubs small circles on her back as they approach the ER.

He had asked Dani out for drinks. He wanted to make up for the funeral case, but Eve cornered him. There is a gurney waiting for them as the driver pulls flush to the curb. Malcolm helps them lift her on the cot before handing one of the nurses the zip lock baggy.

“ _Her drink was spiked with this about an hour ago_ ,” Malcolm explains, holding Dani’s hand with his free one.

“ _She is going to need fluids. It’s late, only immediate family members are allowed to visit past 9pm_ -”

“ _She’s my wife_ ,” Malcolm lies placing his ringless hand into his pocket. He follows them into a private room.

Another nurse removes Dani’s blouse. He freezes for a moment before walking over to the window. He gives her a few minutes to put a gown on her, and start her IV. He stares out the window, and tries not to see her reflection. When the nurses leave, he pulls a chair close enough for him to hold her hand. He doesn’t.

Dani is asleep, she fell asleep on him in the car, and he didn’t expect her to wake up anytime soon. That asshole had probably given her enough to keep her out all night. What if he hadn’t seen her? The thought makes him feel sick. By the third bag of fluids, he feels his eyes shutting. He shakes himself, but knows he can’t fight it as time passes meaninglessly.

He cautiously takes her hand in his, and she turns toward him with a huff. He leans down, using his elbow as a pillow. He studies her face as his eyes shut. He falls asleep with her hand in his.

_______________________________

Malcolm wakes up as daylight streams through the hospital room windows onto his face. He blinks, unsure of where he is at first. His blurry vision finally focusing on her beautiful face.

She watches him in silence, and she looks like she is in pain. He practically jumps up to get a nurse, but she reaches for him.

“ _Bright, I’ve had to pee for hours, but you looked so peaceful_.”

Dani brushes his bangs back from his face, and mouths ‘ _thank you_.’ Malcolm feels like he is stabbed as her eyes gloss over with tears. She wipes a tear away, and runs her hand tenderly against his cheek. He shuts his eyes to her touch. It both stings and soothes him.

She knew how much trouble she had been in. The responsibility sits heavily on his chest as she runs into the bathroom.

The nurse from earlier knocks on the door-

“ _How is sleeping beauty feeling? Will you be taking your wife home? She shouldn’t drive_.”

Malcolm’s eyes widen as Dani hears the last bit. She doesn’t miss a beat.

Dani approaches Malcolm, and loops her arm around his.

“ _Yes honey, I shouldn’t drive. Will you please take me home_?”

Malcolm feels like his lungs are on fire, but he manages to speak.

“ _Okay_ ,” he leans over kissing her lips gently. She laughs against his lips, and he deepens their kiss. The nurse leaves, and they kiss for a few more minutes. She pulls away.

“ _Wife, hm_?”

“ _Immediate family only, I didn’t want to leave you_.”

“ _I’m glad you didn’t_ ,” Dani says threading her fingers through his.

“ _Dani, this was all my fault. I should have-”_

Dani grabs his face. She looks into his eyes, forcing him to look back.

“ _I should have been watching my drink. I’m a cop, and I let that happen. I just. I saw you with Eve_..” She looks down, and he lifts her chin before speaking.

“ _Dani I..I don’t feel this way toward Eve_.”

Dani blinks, “ _What way_?”

“ _This way_.”

He brushes some of her curls back before cupping her face.

Dani swallows as he studies her face.

“ _What way Bright_?”

He can tell she is losing patience so he answers by pulling her body flush to his. He wraps his arms around her, and she tentatively wraps her arms around his neck. Dani suddenly feels dizzy as she feels his mouth on her neck. She tightens her hold on him, and let's go suddenly. She goes for his belt. He grabs her hands breathlessly.

“ _That nurse could come back. Let me take you home_.”

Dani agrees.

She refuses a wheelchair, and Malcolm insists on holding her hand until she is in his car.

Malcolm puts up the privacy divider before sliding right beside her.

“ _Hi_ ,” Dani says with a smile.

“ _Hey_ ,” he responds kissing her lips lightly.

Dani yawns, pulling away from him. He sits back, and motions for her to rest on him. She brushes a mess of curls behind her ear before curling up against him. She sleeps soundly for the entire ride.

_______________________________

He hates to wake her, but she’ll be in bed soon enough. After explaining things to Gil, they both were off work for the day. Dani for as long as she needed.

He drags the back of his fingers tenderly against her cheek, and she slowly blinks, looking up at him. She sighs snuggling into his shirt. He wraps his arms around her.

“ _You want me to carry you_?” Malcolm whispers, and Dani laughs. Unintentionally offending him.

“ _You don’t think I can_?”

“ _Well_ -”

Malcolm sighs leaving the car. He slams his door shut, and Dani grimaces. Her door swings open.

“ _Detective_?” Malcolm holds his elbow out to her. He helps her out, and hands the driver folded bills.

Malcom looks at her with a challenge gleaming in his teal eyes.

“ _Don’t even think about it Bright..Malc_ -”

Before she can finish, he easily grabs her. He swings her legs up onto his other arm.

“ _Bright_ ,” Malcolm smiles at her.

“ _I’m gonna carry you to bed_.”

“ _Bright, the elevator is broken. I live on the 8 th floor_.”

“ _Ok, I’m gonna come up, and make sure you rest.”_ He sets her down, and stays close, grabbing her hand as soon as she has her footing.

“ _Shouldn’t you get back to Eve_?”

“ _No_.”

His response is simple, and blunt. It assures her as he runs ahead to grab the door. She pushes him into the door kissing him chastely before jogging ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange confrontations, and absolute trash afoot. I hope you like it as much as I did writing it.

Malcolm runs in after her, only to see her holding the elevator door for him. He pins her with a stare.

“ _Broken elevator, huh?_ ” Dani smirks as he gets in with her. He feels her energy shift. She seems to be buzzing with nervousness. She tenses.

“ _I can walk. Plus, you don’t have to babysit me Bright._ ”

Malcolm looks her over. Her voice is confident, but her body language tells him another story. She is slinking her rings up and down her fingers nervously. An act he has only witnessed a handful of times. Always after something traumatic.

He gets into the elevator, and puts his hands in his pockets looking at his shoes. He stands clear of her, and she squints in his direction.

“ _I’m fine Bright_ ,” her voice betrays her cracking on his name. She stops fidgeting with her rings, and opts for pacing the length of the elevator as it climbs to her floor. She sighs when the door opens, and rushes toward her apartment. He silently follows her inside.

__________________________________________

Dani drops her purse on the kitchen counter, and heads straight for her bedroom.

Malcolm gives her some privacy. He grabs a kettle filling it before invading her cabinets for her tea stash.

It isn’t until he lifts the whistling kettle that he thinks he hears her. A soft sob he knows she is trying to keep quiet.

When he knocks on her door, the sobbing stops.

“ _Dani?_ ”

He cautiously pushes the door open, and spots her laying with her back to him in bed. She is still wearing the dress from the bar, and he swallows hard. He slowly heads over to a dresser placing the cup of tea on top of a napkin.

He gingerly sits on the free side of her bed. Cautiously, places his palm on her back. She flinches, but relaxes into his touch accepting the comfort.

Her breathing settles down after a few minutes. Malcolm lays down behind her. He is surprised when she lets him.

She rolls over to face him, and he frowns at her pitiful face wiping some wetness from her cheek.

“ _I feel so stupid. The drink tasted..off_ ,” Dani admits feeling like she is going to cry again.

“ _Dani, predators like that-this is not your fault_ ,” Malcolm’s shame is evident as he continues, “ _I asked you to come, and wasn’t there when you needed me. This is on me. When I saw you, after Eve kissed me-I need you to know-how sorry I am..for everything._ ” Malcolm’s lip trembles.

“ _You saved me. I’m fine, why do I feel this way_?”

“ _It’s normal to feel this. Those things you see as signs now is just your mind trying to piece together last night.”_

Dani sniffs, “ _I’ve been trying to remember_. (she squeezes her eyes shut) _I only see flashes. Did I kiss you last night?”_

“ _Among other things_.”

“ _Oh my G*d_ ,” Dani covers her face as it reddens. Malcolm chuckles before growing serious.

“ _Dani_ -,” She looks up still blushed.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I’ve been having a lot of flashes lately_ ,” he admits, sobering her.

“ _The girl in the box_?”

Malcolm nods.

“ _My father drugged me, I don’t know how many times.”_

Dani grabs his forearm.

“ _You never told me that_.”

Malcolm gives her a weak smile.

“ _I told you I wanted to do better_.” Dani breathes in, and drags her fingers gently through his hair.

“ _You are_ ,” Dani says before inching closer to him. Malcolm shuts his eyes, his brows knitting.

“ _This is not how I thought our date would go_.”

“ _Oh, was that a date? Do you abandon your dates often to make out with other women?_ ”

“ _That is a fair critique, and I assure you it was against my will_.”

Dani smiles looking at his lips.

“ _I felt so stupid. I ran home to change for tonight. For you_.”

“ _For me_?”

“ _Yes, dummy. For you_.”

Malcolm smiles, “ _See this tie, I hate this tie. You told me you liked it one day. So when you agreed to drinks, I had my driver bring it_.”

“ _That’s insane_.”

“ _I know right? So if anyone is going to feel stupid tonight, my vote is this guy_ ,” Malcolm points to himself enjoying the burst of laughter from her. She was so beautiful to begin with, and when she laughs- she radiates like the sun.

“ _I think I complemented your tie to save you from Edrisa._ (he frowns) _You always look good, hence my dress_.”

“ _I do like that dress_ ,” he admits, running his hand down the seam. To her thigh. He lifts the delicate fabric further up her leg, and her breathing quickens.

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” he breathes. He inches even closer, kissing her lips lightly. He pulls back, and runs his thumb along her bottom lip. When she moves to kiss him, he gently stops her.

“ _You should sleep. You must be exhausted_.” Dani looks disappointed, but shakes her head in agreement.

Malcolm stands going into her dresser. He finds a silk frilly lavender nightgown, and tosses it next to her.

“ _That’s not a nightgown for sleeping_.”

“ _GOTCHA_ ,” Malcolm replies not making eye contact as she hands him the lingerie.

He throws it back in the drawer moving down a few to find something else. He holds up a shirt to her, and she nods in acceptance.

“ _Next drawer Bright_ ,” she says lifting the dress up and off herself. She holds the shirt in front of herself when he turns suddenly.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Malcolm says throwing a pair of bike shorts at her before turning on his heel.

Dani pulls her mess of hair through the shirt collar, and smiles at him standing uncomfortably as she finishes dressing. She ties her hair in a messy bun.

“ _Okay, you can look now_.”

Malcolm turns, and stares. His mouth falls open. With some difficulty, he clamps it shut. He shakes his head.

“ _I don’t want to leave_ ,” he admits feeling selfish.

“ _Then don’t_ ,” Dani responds getting under her comforter. She waves him over, “ _Come hold me_.”

Malcolm kicks off his shoes, he pulls his tie slack, and removes it with his dress shirt. Dani sits up, and slides to the edge of the bed pulling him closer. She grabs his belt, and unbuckles it while looking up at him. He grabs her hands stopping her.

“ _No funny business_.” He brushes her hair back, and leans down, kissing her forehead.

“ _You know what, just to be safe, I’ll keep these on_.” Dani rolls her eyes, moving over to give him more room.

“ _Where are you going?_ _If you want me to hold you, you are gonna have to be closer than that._ ”

Malcolm jumps onto the bed making her almost bounce off the edge. She laughs, and he looks at her hungrily. She blushes. She pulls at the hem of her shirt nervously before moving a little closer to him.

“ _Is this close enough?_ ”

“ _No._ _I have these tiny t-rex arms, and you smell so good right now. Come here_.”

Dani hesitates before moving flush against him.

“ _Is this better?_ ”

“ _A little,_ ” Malcolm smiles as she tangles their legs together, “ _Oh yeah, that’s the spot_.”

Dani laughs, running her hand over his chest.

“ _Just- no touching._ (he groans) _Dani, sleep, and we can revisit this later. Just stop rubbing me_ -”

Dani giggles, she adjusts, resting her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes as he tightens his arms around her.

It isn’t long before she falls asleep on him.

He doesn’t sleep. He shuts his eyes, he listens to her steady breathing, he tightens his arms around her when he feels her shudder suddenly. A dream that makes her heart race makes his eyes fly open. He soothes her by stroking her hair, whispering he is there with her. For her to go back to sleep. She does, tightening her grip on his tee shirt before relaxing back into calm sleep.

She has a few more episodes that night. Each worse than the last. When she gets up to use the bathroom, he texts Gil they’d both be out for another day.

Dani doesn’t speak climbing back beneath the covers with him. She carefully entangles with him again.

“ _Malcolm?_ ”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _I thought you were asleep._ ”

“ _You test that theory by saying my name to me?_ ”

“ _I whispered it_.”

“ _I’ve been meaning to tell you something, you suck at whispering. It’s just your normal volume, but sexier_.”

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _YESsss_ ” he whispers back.

She smacks his chest.

“ _Well, you suck at come backs Bright_.”

“ _Wow, that is..I am..speechless_.”

“ _You’re speechless cause you suck at come backs. I heard you call JT a ‘Turd Burglar,’ after he ate your sandwich the other day. What does that even mean?_ ”

“ _Dani, a Turd Burglar (n) is a person who burgles turds_.”

“ _So, is your sandwich the turd?_ ”

Malcolm shakes his finger at her, unable to think of a solid come back.

“ _Is he stealing your future turd? Would you like to file a police report?”_

_“Shh, go back to sleep. You are talking crazy.”_

Dani leans over kissing his jaw. Malcolm wonders how he earned this intimacy. He forgets for a moment he wants her to just rest.

He grabs her face, kissing her firmly.

“ _Goodnight_.”

“ _Goodnight, honey_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turd Burglar is a joke from American Dad. The funniest show only me and my sister watch. I hope you liked this silly mess lol. thanks for the comments and kudos.


End file.
